


Stay with me

by Darknessisafriend



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknessisafriend/pseuds/Darknessisafriend
Summary: One shot with very light description of the OC, "you" is still used so you people can still read it as reader :)Your name's Arianna, a beautiful woman who could have anyone she wanted but fell in love with Arthur. Today he has a surprise date for you  and this time you want to spend the rest of the night with him.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Original Character(s), Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 84





	Stay with me

Today was the day! You were going on a date with Arthur, you had been waiting for it the whole week. Of course it wasn’t your first date with him, you actually had been seeing each other for months now. You had taken things slow because it was actually the first time Arthur dated anyone and he was always nervous about it. Still, for the past few weeks, you could feel he was getting more confident, taking the initiative of holding your hand and last week he had actually kissed you in room full of people, like he didn’t care anymore.

And you liked it, you wanted him to be happy, you took pleasure in reassuring him, showing that no matter what you were there for him. In way you were quite the opposite to him, confident, walking with your head held high, you always had this big bright smile that made people instantly like you.

You looked at yourself in the mirror, you had to be perfect for your date with Arthur. You had long chocolate wavy hair, you decided to make a high ponytail, letting two loose strands of hair on each side of you face. You smiled at your reflection, he was going to like it. You had chosen a nice dress for tonight, colorful, revealing a big part of your back. After all today was a special occasion, Arthur had instructed you to dress fancy for a surprise. You were all excited for it.

The night quickly came by and soon you heard a knock on your door. You excitedly ran to the door, opening it for you lover. The moment he saw you, his mouth went slightly agape, he wasn’t even blinking, captivated by the sight he had in front of him. And you were quite in the same state, he was so beautiful, he wore a perfectly tailored red 3-piece suit, this color was going so well with his green eyes you loved so much, it was a very nice contrast. His hair were neatly slicked back in a way you had rarely seen with him. You were the first one to manage to say something.

“Wow Arthur, you ‘re so elegant…” He seemed to come out of his trance, he quickly lowered his eyes, a shy smile forming on his lips. He looked back at you tenderly.

“And you are even more beautiful than I could ever imagine.” He replied in a soft voice. A bright smile formed on you face, he was so sweet.

He offered you his arm, and the two of you left for your surprise date. During the taxi ride, curious you were trying to guess what it was, but he was pretty good at not revealing anything. When you got closer to your destination, he asked you to close your eyes.

“No cheating huh…” he teased you, with a smirk you closed your eyes. You felt the car stop, then you heard Arthur getting and coming to open the door for you, he gently took your hands.

“Alright, don’t worry I’ve got you, careful with the step…” he instructed you, never letting go of your hands. You took a few steps until he stopped.

“Ok…now open your eyes.” He whispered in your ear, his hand resting on the small of your back.

When you opened them, you were not expecting such a sight. In front of you was the large river boarding Gotham, and a cruise boat, with a huge deck with tables and a dancing area where an orchestra was playing; the boat was decorated with loads of fairy lights, it was magical. Your eyes were slightly wet at this beautiful surprise, it must had costed him a lot, and you knew he didn’t possess a lot.

Arthur look hadn’t left your face, observing your reaction, a bit nervously he had to admit.

“Oh my god Artie…you shouldn’t have, it’s…it’s wonderful!” you squealed happily, throwing your arms around his neck. You felt him let out a sigh of relief, burying his head in the crook of your neck for a moment.

You headed to the boat and were placed at a table near a glass window, so you could enjoy the view of the city. There were a few other couples, but not too many which was nice because it was quiet, made it easier for the both of you to talk, and you could also feel that Arthur was more comfortable this way. 

The dinner was delicious so far, Arthur had his hand on yours, gently stroking his thumb against your skin.

“This was such a great idea Arthur, thank you…” you told him, looking at him in the eyes, sincere. He nodded shyly.

“I…I wasn’t sure you were going to like it…” he answered pinching his lips.

“Of course I was going to like it you silly!” you replied playfully with a bright smile.

“It’s just that people of your age seemed to prefer clubs…or bars, and this” he looked around “is a bit old fashioned...” he added, showing his insecurity. You squeezed his hand.

“Arthur, there’s not other place I ‘d rather me, this is perfect.” You reassured him, bringing his hand to your lips, softly kissing his knuckles. It seemed to help him as a happy smile formed on his lips.

The rest of the night went very well, Gotham was actually nice to look at from afar, and this cruise made you feel like you were in another world. You and Arthur danced, a slow dance, forehead against forehead, enjoying the proximity of your bodies.

As the cruise ended, the both of you took a taxi to your apartment. Arthur always made sure you get home safely. During the ride you had leaned your head on his shoulder, your fingers entwinned.

You finally arrived at home, as usual Arthur was about to leave you at your door and head home. But you wanted him to stay.

“Would you like to come in? I don’t want you to leave me yet…” you suggested in an almost flirty tone. He nodded, pleased by your proposition. As you both stepped in, the feeling of wanting more rose in your chest, you were madly in love with him and wanted nothing more than give yourself to him, share the trust and love you had for him in a moment of intimacy.

You approached him, resting your hands on his chest, taking his vest off, he watched you curiously, you threw his vest on the sofa, and softly landed your lips on his, he took a shaky breath, putting his hands on your hips, and then he timidly deepened the kiss, his tongue meeting yours, tasting sweet. One of your hands rested on his neck while the other traveled to his tie, trying to undo it.

This made Arthur realize what was your intent, he slowly stopped kissing you, searching your eyes. You cupped his cheek and he leaned into your palm. 

“Artie, I…I would like to spend the night with you…” you confessed to him, your voice soft. You could tell he was getting nervous, until a laughter attack came, he tried to stop it, taking ragged breaths, putting a hand on his throat. You caressed his back, trying to help him breath, soothing him. His attack finally died, he looked to the ground, ashamed he had to ruin the moment.

“Hey Artie…it’s okay, you didn’t do anything wrong, I’m sorry if I have upset you.” You assured him, kissing tenderly his cheek.

“You didn’t…I…I want this too Arianna…I’m just nervous…I want to please you…and I’ve never…” he admitted, still looking at the ground. You lifted his chin, so that his eyes meet yours.

“Arthur, I know you will…it’s my first time too…and we will do this together, learn together, just the two of us.” You added, giving him a confident smile, he was astonished, looking at you like you were a miracle, he shook his head.

“How can such a beautiful a woman like you love someone like me? You could have all the men you want, rich men to satisfy your needs, but why me?” he couldn’t help but ask.

“Because Arthur Fleck, I love you…it’s as simple as that.” You answered kissing him, passionately, showing him how much you cared about him. This time he didn’t stop you when you took his tie and jacket off.

You guided him to your bedroom and sat him on the bed, he watched you take off your dress.

“You’re so beautiful…” He marveled, his voice hoarse. You bit your lip, flattered. You sat next to him, he cupped your face, kissing you deeply. Then he gently lied you down on the mattress, he unbuttoned his shirt, his fingers slightly shaking; you kept smiling, reassuring him.

He was thin but you didn’t care, you loved him the way he was, you quickly sate up to reach lips and dragging him on the mattress on top of you. His hands explored your body, lightly brushing his fingers against your skin. Your fingers were buried in his hair, the other hand exploring his torso, feeling his heartbeat accelerate under your touch. His mouth trailed kisses down your neck, then your collarbone and your breast after he took off your bra. He was being so gentle and caring with you, making sure you were comfortable, that you liked what he did.

Still, at some point it wasn’t enough anymore, the both of you were panting, you were ready for the next step and you could feel he was too. Still, he looked at you to be sure, you nodded and kissed him once again. He unbuttoned his pants and let out his manhood, then slowly he took off your panties, planting kisses along your belly and your thighs, until the both of you were completely naked. He went back to your mouth kissing you tenderly, then slowly entering you. You softly gasped at this new sensation.

“Are you alright?” he asked you not moving, a slight frown on his face. You took a few deep breaths, you were feeling more comfortable now and you wanted more.

“Yes, I’m good…you’re great Artie.” You reassured him, reaching for his lips. He slowly started to move, until you were moaning of pleasure and asking for more, he entwinned his fingers with you, burying his head in the crook of your neck, accelerating the pace until you two reached climax.

“I love you so much Arianna, god I love you” he breathed against your ear, you kissed his jaw in response. Then he rolled onto his back, and you settled on his chest hugging his waist as he passed an arm round your shoulders.

You loved him and nothing will keep you apart. 


End file.
